Discord
Server Link Discord server - https://discord.gg/yRedMHQ Do tell if you are a kid or adult after joining Rules # Do not ask to get into the adults-and-porn channel if you are younger than 18. You will be turned down and told to wait. # Please do listen to the people that are #Half_Mod and up. If they say stop, then stop. If you are given the Warning role, then that means you didn't listen to them. # NSFW things stay in the adults-and-porn channel. No, if, and's or buts. # NO SHOTA OR LOLI IN adults-and-porn. IF YOU USE THE BOT, REMEMBER TO TAG IT AS “-loli -shota” TO REMOVE BOTH LOLI AND SHOTA FROM THE SEARCH. # If the bot used for porn is used to look up Loli and Shota porn, then it will be turned off for a few days. # There is now a no spamming rule. If you spam anything that has to do with a bot in general or other places that don't have a bot set there. Then you will get a warning # Under 18 users will get a warning if they ask to get into the adults-and-porn area. # Please keeps the channels calm. Abusing said channels will earn a stern talking # Do not abuse the TTS! Anyone that does will be warned. Don't use it as a joke either # Bot's are not tools. Be nice to them # Do keep in mind that Admin’s can see all channels. If they see something that’s not right, then they will do something about it. # All mods are stern during Chat night and any other time. Stepping out of lines at any time can be bad. Do keep in the lines and follow the rules. They are easy for a reason. # If there any issues between people. Or if you have beef with someone else, Then report to Someone that is #Mod or above! This is mandatory. # Again, Bots are not tools. Be nice to them and please don’t crash them daily. # Post in the wrong area’s will be removed. Example: If someone post a bot command in the general area, then it will be removed and that person will be told about the right channel. # Rules are posted in the Rule Channel. Give them a read~ # Storm is Dad. Yes you can make Daddy jokes at Storm # The Server mom is Ashe. You can call them Mommy. # You will be banned if you start to talk about Suicide. The server mom is forcing this to protect the people they watch. There is no begging to come back after banned. No warnings will be given for this. Typing Channels General Channel - Everything can happen here. Please keep it Safe for Work. No posting Porn. No bitching at others. Keep your tits calm. Keep NSFW Things in the Adult Channel.. Please do keep bot commands from this area. Mod Channel-''' If you have #Half_Mod and up, then you can speak here. Anyone else can’t see this area. ' ' 'Drama Channel -' As its name says. It's for Drama and drama only. If you have issues, bring it there. People will help with it! 'NSFW Porn. -' This is for people 18 or older. You get a custom role for this channel to view, chat and post things. NSFW things can be posted. Be careful, mods are watching~! '''Art Channel - This is where art happens! Keep an eye out because things can and will be posted from day to day!! Music Channel - This is where the music happens! Post links and talk about songs. Keeps the clutter from the main chat <3 Cancerplant Channel. - This Area is used by Sam to share weird things. As its name says, it’s cancer for the souls. Lore Channel - This is for sharing lore or getting help with lore. It's best to share pastebin links for here or just paste it into the chat. You can ask for tips with lore or have others check it over! Animal Channel - A chat just for animals. Yes, you can spam bot stuff here if it's for animals. Anything else will be removed Bot Channel - This is for bot commands that take up room in other places. Like the ping test and all that jazz. Anything posted in other places will be removed. ' ' Homestuck Channel - YEP! A homestuck place. Keep it SFW, kids enter here. No Gore or NSFW. That stuff will be removed ' ' Writing Channel - This is the Area for those that need help with writing or want to share things! Be nice to everyone~ RPG_Chat - We have a RPG bot! This is where that bot is used. Please mute this area if you don’t want to crazy pings. Chatting Area -''' For those in the Voice Chats but can’t speak or don’t want to speak! Please don’t beg or force people to talk in the voice area. '''Pick Up Lines - Pick up lines! Be as shitty as you wish with them. Who cares. It’s just pick up lines Voice Chats Chat Weekend - As its name says, its Chat Weekend! Everyone is welcome~! Singing tends to happen and so does random sounds. Keep an ear out, Head Admin tends to pass out. This is only open on the weekends and is closer to the public during the weekdays. At times someone does host anime! General - used for chatting about everything if you don't feel like typing... Because that's a thing. Keep is SFW if a 18- User is around. This area is open daily and used when Chat Weekend is shut. People will be forced into Gay Baby Jail if something goes wrong. People are placed in Sleeper Corner if they pass out. Mod Talk - The voice channel for mods and mods only. Because at times mods tend to get lazy with typing. Only mod roles can enter. Gay Baby Jail - A place for people to sit when they have spoken badly in Chat Weekend or General. Music - A place for music people. Can be singing or other things. Mic’s will be muted if there is a bot being used for music. ' ' Sleeper Corner - A place for sleeping people to sleep. Do not enter this area unless you are checking on sleepers. Drunk Corner - This is where we send the drunk people when they are a bit to drunk. People can pop in and check on them. Meme Prison - For those that have memed to hard and need a time out.